theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ted Galange
Background Introduction Ted’s mother dropped him off on his father, Rory’s doorstep with a birth certificate and a hospital bill. In fact, Rory had no idea he even had a son till that moment. Thankfully for Ted, his father was far more responsible than his mother. Ted managed to live a fairly uneventful life until the age of eleven, when their home caught on fire. A burning bookshelf dropped onto Ted as he attempted to escape. He was saved before he was killed, but he legs were badly damaged. Ted was forced to move around on crutches for the next three and a half years of his life. One day, a man contacted them about an experimental procedure. Ted gladly went along with it, though it made his father nervous. He committed himself to the surgery and Rory decided he was willing to take a chance. After the operation, Ted’s recovery was miraculous. His skin was completely recovered, he had feeling in his legs again, and he had complete control of them. However, the doctor who did the operation disappeared soon after it was done. Ted’s recovery grew stranger after that. His legs got all tingly randomly and sometimes when he took a step, it would launch him a few feet forward. After finally suspecting something far beyond the ordinary, Ted found an isolated location to figure things out. A bare minimum experiment showed Ted exactly what had happened; he had become something far different than normal. He practiced a few weeks longer, before a strange man confronted him before he was able to reach his “training area” that attempted to capture. For what reason, Ted did not know, but he was forced to defend himself. Unfortunately for him, regardless of the fact his kicks could now tear apart steel with his legs, he wasn’t able to really hurt the man. He was about to go unconscious right when his father showed up and blasted the guy away with a strange rifle like weapon. After that incident, Ted’s father frantically wrote up a letter to some strange school out in the middle of nowhere for safety reasons. He told Ted that it wasn’t time for him to know what exactly was going on. And just like that, Ted ended up at the Academy. The Academy First Weekend Off TJ appeared in the strange land through Watt's door after the main group was already there for a bit. He survived through zombie dreams, a random native tribe that was housing Jason, and a strange flashback to Jason's past that ultimately led to fighting Redskin, a strange incarnation of stubborness from the recesses of Jason's mind. From there, the group just tried to get out. During this time, TJ constantly had to fight agaisnt his pyro phobia, generally failing misrebly as usual. Eventually, they managed to track down the Enchantrix and her minions. It turned out that the Enchantrix was someone named Pinky...TJ wasn' t too keen on that history, so he decided not to delve into it. After the conflict there, the group moved into the Enchantrix's castle...thing...and are now in the midst of a final confrontation. Personality and Appearance TJ is what one would call socially awkward. He has a hard time understanding other people's emotions and anything else going on with others. Because of this, he tends to just give up when dealing with others and ignore them. This does tend to help when dealing with annoying people, however. He makes attempts at learning about and understanding others, but it often fails miserably due to his lack of social grace. He is also very likely to pull out of a situation by just leaving the moment he becomes impatient or uncomfortable. Ironically, he does want to make friends and so forth, he just doesn't have any easy way too. Powers and Abilities - He is far more durable in general than any possible human level. Though his upper body can’t repel gunfire, it is far more resilient to most basic melee weapons and is incredibly shock resistant, though blades can still pierce him. His legs, however, can repulse basic gunfire. -Ted’s reaction time is also about triple the average healthy human reaction time. -TJ's legs are immensely powerful. They can easily dent sheet metal with an average kick. He can leap up to 400 ft in the air, and land safely from 300 ft. He can kick a van about 50 ft with a good amount of effort. -Two Animal spirits have randomly "possessed" TJ. Their names are Galvos, a hyperactive kangaroo that spouts random things, and Langrey, a seemingly intelligent frog that says nothing useful. They don't seemingly harm TJ beyond annoying the hell out of him. -TJ's genes are in a constant state of flux, which may cause his abilities to evolve at some point. The time till any changes is likely to be more than a few years, however. Weaknesses - TJ's powers are localized, meaning his upper body is far weaker than his lower body. - TJ is pyrophobic due to his accident. He has panic attacks when close to a flame. - Though they cause no direct problem, Galvos and Langrey tend to irritate him at bad times, some times that may be crucial. Trivia - TJ is an avid gamer. He plays a bit of everything, but absolutely despises sports games. He finds them to be poorly designed and just something to spew out every year. - TJ is extremely good at pool and like games. He was never quite sure why he developed this talent, but TJ was never one to question stuff like that. - TJ hates almost all forms of pop music, to a point where listening to it can make him sick. Notes Relationships - Spencer is the closest thing TJ would call a friend. Though Spencer gets frustrated with TJ's personality at times, then generally get along. - TJ can, oddly enough, easily stand Galvos and Langrey. He is quite adept at ignoring them. He is actually glad that they can appear to other people, since it basically means that he wasn't seeing things and going crazy. Quotes "I'm not sure I follow..." "I really...really...really...do not want to talk to her...it sounds like an epic pain..." "I suppose I can help...mostly if you just need something smashed or need me to jump somewhere..." "Meh..." See also Alternate versions Broken Universe A man who refers to himself as Nightshade, he is a noble who pits random people against each other in fights to the death in an underground arena. He has allegiances with many shady individuals, though he has strong ties with none. His arenas rules are simple: the last one standing gets to fight him, though no one has ever won. His abilities are seemingly derived from the suit that he wears, though it appears to be a tuxedo with a normal tie. There is a white mask with a black imprint of a rose and a top hat to go with the ensemble. The suit dramatically increases his speed, strength, and endurance. It also allows him to create massive blasts of force from his palms. Nightshade is also able to make use of 60% of his brain capacity for calculations and other thought. Oddly enough, no one is quite sure what the man's name is or where he came from. He just sort of...appeared one day it seemed. Nightshade also appears to be a bit of a pyromaniac when he cuts loose. NAME Category:Alpha Category:Broken Universe